The Lust for Power: Chapter 11
Evans P.O.V. I pulled out Stiocheio, not sure which monster to fight. The Hydra or the Nemean Lion? Hm... tough choice. "Okay guys, I need you to take the Nemean Lion. Mikmak, lure it to the water. Then use your water powers to drown it." We all started running to the lake, but the Nemean Lion was fast. I thrust Stoicheio towards it, creating a massive shockwave and throwing him backwards. The Hydra was a lot slower, and was still pretty far back. Soon, we were next to the lake. Mikmak closed her eyes, and as the Lion came, she released a gigantic wave. It knocked the Nemean Lion to the floor, and me and Kari jumped it. I knew that its fur was invulnerable, so i started to climb its mane. Kari still had the spear from the chariot. "Kari!" I yelled, "Throw the spear when its mouth opens!" She nodded, and then, I used my secret ability. I closed my eyes, and then using telekinesis, I willed its mouth to open. "NOW!" I screamed. I heard the whiz of an electrical spear, and then the sound of burning flesh. The Nemean Lion collapsed, and then a golden jacket lay on the ground. "Kari, you take it." I told her. She put on the jacket and smiled. "Now I'll be able to kill the Hydra too!" Suddenly the hydra appeared behind us. It had seven heads, and roared at us. Then one head opened its mouth, but instead of killing us, it bit another head's neck. "What is it doing?!" Mikmak yelled. The Hydra was somehow ripping off its own heads, creating more heads. After a couple seconds, it had fourteen heads. "We have to stop it!" I yelled back. It breathed acid with multiple heads, and we separated. Me and Mikmak dodged it, but Kari was hit by the acid. Luckily, she had the jacket on. Then Mikmak summoned another wave, and the Hydra fell into the lake. Using her powers, she made the heads stick out of the water. I used my sword's last resort ability. It caught on fire, and I threw it like a boomerang, knocking off a head, the fire from the blade preventing it to grow. Then I realized that I could use the blade to cut off all of the heads. "Mikmak, make it so I can float on the water!" She nodded, and I stepped on the water. I ran across the lake to the Hydra. Everytime a head spat poison at me, Mikmak stopped it with a wave. They couldn't move their heads either, so it would be an easy kill. I got my flaming spatha and chopped off three heads. I grinned as they didn't grow back. Then I noticed that some of the heads were underwater. They were writhing around, and then became limp. "MIkmak," I told her, "Put all of the heads underwater! They're drowning!" She got a couple of them under, and the rest that were over the water were decapitated. After they all drowned, Mikmak released the hydra, letting it fall to the bottom of the lake. A cheer went up from all of us, then I realized that we are all getting tired, so we decided to camp for the night. I picked out a very good spot for us to camp. It's just a quarter clicks away. Fortunately, Kari had picked up the necklace that Josh is wearing when he's kidnapped, so I asked Kari for ne necklace that Josh called ''Claustrum. ''I shook the necklace, and it transformed into a tent. The tent is more than big enough for the 3 of us. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page